


Lift Your Spirits

by JustAnotherMarvelGirl



Series: Our Love Is Stronger Than the Universe [27]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherMarvelGirl/pseuds/JustAnotherMarvelGirl
Summary: A single white lily.That was the flower she always bought.She was the only customer that came to his shop every day, and Vision didn’t even know her name.All that he knew was that her visits were always one of the highlights of his day.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: Our Love Is Stronger Than the Universe [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880671
Comments: 11
Kudos: 31
Collections: AUgust 2020, Scarlet Vision AU-gust





	Lift Your Spirits

**Author's Note:**

> Written for AU-gust day 27: Flower Shop AU

A single white lily.

That was the flower she always bought.

She was the only customer that came to his shop every day, and Vision didn’t even know her name.

All that he knew was that her visits were always one of the highlights of his day.

She had dark brown hair that she tried to keep straight most days, but it always curled slightly during the rainy ones.

Her green eyes sparkled whenever she entered the shop and was swamped with the smell of thousands of flowers. She always stopped the moment she was inside and took a deep breath before smiling slightly. Still, Vision couldn’t help but notice the sadness that was often behind her smile.

He didn’t know the reason behind it, but he could make some assumptions based on her flower choice.

She had lost someone, someone young and taken before their time. Vision’s heart always broke as he handed her the lily, but he never dared to show it. It wasn’t his place, so he just smiled warmly and made sure to save the prettiest lilies for her to choose from.

She made sure to smile back and ask about his day each time, with an accent that slowly faded the more the time passed. She even left a small tip most days and there was no denying that she had quickly turned into his favorite customer.

Her smile was beautiful, as sad as it sometimes was, and it was the thing he looked forward to the most while opening his shop each morning.

Today, however, was different.

She entered and her eyes were red and puffy from crying. There were no tears visible on her face, but it was clear she didn’t have the strength to pretend today.

And she didn’t have to.

Not for him.

“I’m sorry, it’s not my day” she said once she reached the counter. “Just the usual, please.”

Vision felt his heart squeeze painfully at the sound of her voice.

He had no idea what the reason for her grief was, all he knew was that he wanted to help in any way he could.

Inspiration hit him in an instant and he turned around to find the perfect flower while she chose the lily she wanted.

“Please, take this one as well. It’s on the house,” Vision said, handing her the most beautiful sunflower he could find.

Her eyes widened.

“Oh, I can’t accept that,” she whispered.

“I understand if you do not wish to, and it is by no means a request. It is simply a small gift, something to brighten a rainy day,” he explained, smiling bashfully.

“In that case, thank you,” she replied, managing to return his smile.

She quickly paid for the lily and brought the sunflower to her chest, briefly closing her eyes.

“Anytime,” Vision replied softly. “I hope your day gets better.”

“It already has,” the woman said, before turning and walking out of his flower shop.

Her smile was completely genuine the next day and Vision felt his heart fill with warmth.

“Thank you again for yesterday, I really needed it,” she said after choosing the lily for today.

“It was not a problem. It is one of my favorite flowers and I thought it might lift your spirits,” he assured her, wondering if she would accept the gift again. Still, he hesitated. He didn’t want to make her uncomfortable.

“Spirits lifted,” she chuckled. “I’m Wanda, by the way.”

“Vision,” he replied, surprised. He was encouraged by the fact that she had offered him her name, so he felt brave enough to ask: “Wanda, would you… would you like another one?”

“You know, your business is going to fail if you keep giving out free flowers,” she teased.

“There are other customers, I’ll manage,” Vision laughed. “Besides, you always pay for the lilies.”

“Alright, you’ve convinced me,” Wanda smiled, shrugging her shoulders. “Thank you, Vision.”

Her visits to the shop became longer and longer after that day. She started lingering after paying, talking to him, and each day she left with the prettiest sunflower in the shop.

Vision had learned that the lilies were for her twin, who had been gone for a bit more than a year now, and mourned with her.

He also learned that she worked at a job she hated, and that she always visited his shop on her way back from it.

One day, after spending fifteen minutes talking to him, she sighed.

“I wish I didn’t have to go, but my friend made me promise I’d go to a party with her and I have to visit Pietro before that.”

“I hope you have a lovely time,” he told her. He hated to admit it, but each time he watched her leave, he felt like a part of him was going with her as well.

Vision took a deep breath before deciding to finally suggest what had been on his mind ever since he found out about her job.

“I know that you must leave now, but in the future, you… you don’t have to.”

“What do you mean?” Wanda asked, frowning slightly.

“Well, I have been looking for an assistant and I was wondering if you were interested,” he offered, watching as her frown was replaced by a smile.

“Hmm, it sounds tempting, but there might be a problem,” she answered, making Vision frown in turn.

“A problem?”

“Yes. I don’t know your policy on relationships between an employer and an employee,” Wanda said, grinning widely.

“What does…” he started before his brain suddenly processed the implications of her words. “Oh!”

“I like you, Vision,” she admitted, handing him the sunflower he had given her that day. “If my feelings are returned, give it back to me tonight. _The Tower_ bar, party starts at 9 PM. If not, I will file an official application for a position here tomorrow and never mention my feelings again.”

With that, she turned and walked out the door, leaving Vision wide-eyed and frozen in place.

It took the arrival of another customer for him to finally get a grip on all of his senses again.

He plastered on a pleasant smile and waited as the man walked around the shop and looked at the various flowers displayed around him.

Vision gently put the sunflower in a special vase, his mind already on tonight. There was no question about whether he would give it to her or not, only _how_.

He decided he’d make the sunflower the centerpiece in a larger bouquet comprised of various flowers representing his feelings for her.

“Excuse me, could you give me something that will make it absolutely obvious that I like someone?” the man asked, bringing him back to reality.

Vision almost laughed at how similar the request was to what was waiting for him in a couple of hours.

“Could you please tell me the price range?” he inquired before even starting to think about his options.

“Price is not an issue,” the man assured him and Vision smiled.

It was a perfect practice for tonight.

“In that case, this might take a while,” Vision replied, smiling sheepishly.

“No worries, just do your best,” the man laughed.

It was a challenge Vision gladly accepted.


End file.
